Urgent
by shir0usagi
Summary: Where Gray and Juvia are out of Magnolia for a job and they're too impatient to wait until they get home so they go to...a love hotel!


_**AN:** I had this drafted in...a notebook (! weird I know, it was in an effort to not get distracted by the internet, which didn't particularly bloom but whatever) for over a month. So I was guarding this notebook with my life so that its umm...strong mature content wouldn't fall under the wrong eyes, haha. It was 14 pages long, so I was slightly disappointed when it was reduced to 6 pages in Word. But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!_

* * *

><p><strong>Urgent<strong>

He tapped his fingers on the reception counter, waiting for the key. Juvia was standing a few meters away. Their eyes met and he winked at her, flashing an insufferably attractive smile. He was trying to ease her embarrassment, but she could see the anticipation glinting in his gaze, smiling back at him shyly as a light blush surfaced on her cheeks.

She still couldn't believe they were actually doing _this._

They two of them had gone on a job in the outskirts of Oshibana Town. They had just completed the request and received their reward but the next train to Magnolia was in about a couple of hours. Now, was it the rush of adrenaline, was it because due to several circumstances, like Juvia's days, missions and train trips, they hadn't had sex in a while, they wanted each other too bad, rubbing above their clothes had become unbearable and waiting until they got home seemed impossible. So there they were, in a love hotel.

"Would you like a particular suite?" the receptionist asked, "You can take a look on our brochure here."

"Anything is fine." Gray replied.

"Alright then. Room 6 is free…here you go. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." _Oh they definitely would._

Despite maintaining a carefree composure, his quick pace, which Juvia found hard to follow as they walked down a corridor did few to hide how impatient he was. When they reached the room, he eased the key in the lock and it opened with a low click, revealing the unfamiliar decoration of the suite. She walked in, blinking at the red lighting that made her eyes hurt and looked around, inspecting the room. There was a round kind bed with a heart shaped headboard, covered in satin sheets at the center of the room, a couple of animal printed lounge chairs, a spa tub, and mirrors. Everywhere. Of different shapes and sizes at each wall and even on the ceiling. It looked exactly like a place to fuck in, she couldn't describe it otherwise.

Gray didn't seem all that captivated, he had already tossed his shirt and watched his girlfriend with an amused smirk as she still stared around in awe and a fair dose of embarrassment.

"It's too good for its money I have to admit." He said, tracing his hands from her ribs down to her sides when she suddenly turned around to face him. "Gray-sama" she said strictly, "you haven't brought anyone else at a place like this, have you?"

"What? Of course not." He had never been so intimate with anyone else to begin with. Her pout turned into a soft smile when he took her hands pulling her towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You really think I would?" he said, kissing her palm.

"No, Juvia doesn't…" her fingers brushed across his lower lip and he gave them a gentle suck.

"Good." He had already unbuckled his belt and he was now undoing the buttons of her dress, torturously slow given his stripping habit. She watched him take his sweet time undressing her, trying to ignore the throbbing between her thighs. Her bra soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor and her face heated when she saw how damp her underwear was.

"Excited, aren't we?" he asked, giving her a sultry smirk as he pulled it down her thighs.

"So embarrassing…" she whispered, averting her gaze.

"It's hot." He corrected her, roaming his eyes over her voluptuous figure. He couldn't miss how swollen her clit was and how her nipples had hardened, making him all the more aroused. "So damn hot." He murmured against the soft skin of her breast as he locked his lips around the perk nub, while his hand crept up her inner thighs and buried in the slickness of her folds.

_"Oh…"_

He cupped her ass and brought her closer, swirling his tongue in sync with his fingers circling on her clit and she had to bite on her lower lip to drown the moans that tore from her throat.

"Ahh–" she gasped when his teeth grazed on her nipple and pressed slightly while his free hand reached up to knead her other breast.

"Gray-sama…" she arched her back to him, rolling her head back and wriggling her hips against his fingers. Her hands run through his hair and pressed into his shoulders. Gray looked up at her whimpering face, smirking at the impact his foreplay had on her.

Juvia sat on her knees; she knew his hardness was craving for her attention by now, let alone that she felt her legs would give out any minute. Her fingers trailed over his toned torso, followed by open mouthed kisses that made his skin burn, until she reached the hem of his pants. Her eyes bore into his lustfully before she slowly pulled the zipper down. The head was protruding over the waistband of his boxers, already leaking with precum. She licked her dry lips, giving him the most alluring look, before sweeping her tongue across the slit, eliciting a low grunt from him as his body tensed at the touch.

"Fuck" he hissed through gritted teeth when her tongue swirled around the head before engulfing it in her mouth, feeling all this pent up arousal finally being soothed.

She dipped her head,swallowing him deeper until his shaft reached the back of her throat, making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"God, I missed your mouth on me" he breathed, tilting his neck to the side and she moaned, the vibrations of her throat sending violent shivers down his spine.

"_Hmm_…so hard…" she mewled, before running her tongue flat along his length while her hand teased the tip.

Gray slipped a hand in her hair as she took him in her mouth again, her hand stroking the base, driving him crazy.

"Juvia–" he groaned, tightening the grip on her hair and she complied, scraping her teeth along the sensitive skin as she withdrew, making him shudder.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss, tracing his fingers along the line of her jaw as she crawled on his lap and tilted her head to give him better access.

Before she realized, she was pinned on the bed with her legs hovering above its edge at each of his sides as he trailed kisses on her neck and licking the way down to the valley of her breasts, before he brought his lips between her thighs. His cold breath against her caught hers in her throat only to moan wantonly when he took a long lick on her core.

Her hands reached down and gripped fistfuls of his dark hair, pulling him closer as he licked over her slit, lapping at her essences.

"Ahh– so good…" she whimpered, tossing her head back and Gray smirked against her sex; making her come undone with his mouth was a bet he always refused to lose, and now would be no exception. His tongue dipped into her entrance, flicking and curling inside her.

He pressed a finger on her clit while his mouth still worked on her, relishing in her sweet taste and her breathy moans as she shut her eyes close and sobbed his name.

Lifting her heavy lids as she came down from her high, her gaze met her reflection on the ceiling's mirror; her cheeks flushed, her eyes gleaming in haze, her lips parted, her chest heaving in soft pants. But it was only when Gray slithered on top of her and she caught glimpse of their naked bodies grinding together that she became overly conscious of the abundance of mirrors around them and a new heat she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or arousal washed over her.

"Juvia…will you turn around for me?" he murmured against her pulse point, "I want to take you on your fours."

A loud gasp escaped her lips. "G-Gray-sama…"

He lifted his gaze to look at her "Something wrong?"

"It's just" she turned her head, drawing her eyes from his fervid gaze to the mirrors around them before shyly looking back at him again, "you'll be watching Juvia."

"–M_hm_–" His tongue swept across his lower lip. "That's exactly what I want" he kissed the corner of her mouth, then on her cheekbone, "I want to watch as I fuck you from behind" he whispered huskily, nipping at her earlobe and making her shudder beneath him.

"I want to see you moan my name as I pound into you." He ground harder against her. Good god, she would do anything he asked with this voice, low and hoarse, enslaving her in his desires.

Juvia hummed silently in response, slanting her lips on his as he tilted his head and tangled his fingers in her blue locks. She nipped softly at his lower lip before they parted and lied on her stomach with her hips perked against him.

"Beautiful" he muttered, biting his lip as he took in the enticing sight.

As much as she loved his lips placing kisses on the curves of her spine and the delicious friction of his hardness brushing on her core, she couldn't wait another second to have him inside her, but her low whine to make him hurry cracked into a broken whimper when he thrust all the way inside. Shutting his eyes close, he stilled for a moment to let her adjust to the fullness and contain himself as he savored the addictive feeling of her warmth.

She was pressed against the mattress, muffling her moans in the sheets as her body jerked forward with every rock of his hips.

"Don't you want to watch? He whispered, sweeping his tongue on the shell of her ear.

_"Hnn–"_ she whimpered, clutching on the sheets as he hit a particular spot deep inside her.

"Look." he rasped, softly tugging at her hair so that she would lift her gaze and she found herself entranced by their reflection dancing on the mirrors; the way his muscles pulled and flexed as his hips slammed against her rear, the thin layer of sweat that coated his torso, the way his mouth hung open in ragged breaths, the way her breasts bounced at every thrust. She had never seen anything so erotic. She moaned louder, wriggling her hips against him as the pleasure roamed wildly through her.

"Shit" he groaned, clenching his jaw; their rhythm was blowing his mind and the heat that coiled in his stomach warned him that if he didn't change angles he would come undone on the spot.

"Come here" he whispered after planting a kiss on her shoulder, and with a swift but gentle movement she was lying on her back while he guided himself back inside her.

"Nice butt, Gray-sama" she joked, staring at the mirror on the ceiling.

"Wha–'' he followed her gaze, "hey, that's cheating!" Placing his fingers under her jawline, he brought her face to his and captured her mouth in a fervent kiss. He started moving inside her again as he slipped his tongue through her gasping lips and she run her fingers on his scalp, pulling him closer. Soon his pace became faster and rougher, making her moan at the top of her lungs.

He hooked her legs above his arms and growled deeply, feeling her squeeze him tighter as she reached her climax. Her nails dug into his back, her lips parted in a loud cry, her toes curled at the blissful pleasure while he angled his hips, riding the powerful waves of his orgasm.

Gray kissed her neck before lying next to her, panting for air. "Gosh I needed that." He turned to Juvia, who had curled to his side, "I'm totally in for another go if you want."

"Juvia too." She said, drawing invisible patterns on his chest. The delicious pain that throbbed in her core told her that she was not fully sated yet.

"Alright. Just give me some time." His gaze darted at the ceiling, inspecting the reflection of her shapely figure pressed on him. "Is it me, or it's kinda too hot in here?"

"It is." Juvia agreed. "Should we open the air condition?" she saw two very similar remote controls on the bedside table and randomly picked one, "Could it be this one?"

She pressed the button but, much t her surprise – and even more to her embarrassment – the TV lacrima turned on instead and the remote flew off her hands as Juvia yelped and hid her face in a pillow at the sight of two figures grinding and moaning at each other.

Gray burst into laughs that made his muscles hurt as she reached blindly for the remote and turned off the device.

"What's so funny?" Juvia pouted.

"I'm sorry, just–" his words broke from another load of laughter, "how are you doing this?"

"What?" she asked.

"The one moment you're driving me crazy and the next one you seem so innocent."

Her blush had subsided considerably, though there was still a pinkish shade across her face. "Juvia can't help it."

He rolled to her side and pressed a kiss on her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her stomach. "It's kinda cute." he admitted.

**#**

"Gray-sama…" Juvia breathed between pants.

"_Hm?" _His eyes were closed, his face tensed, his hands on her hips, aiding her movements as she rode him on a lounge chair.

"You know that _–ah–_ in 20 minutes we must be at the train station?"

His lids lifted slowly, the daze in his eyes meeting hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, thrusting up harder.

"No…Keep going. Please!" she whimpered, rolling her hips faster to increase the delightful friction that drew her off the edge, draining any coherence from her mind.

His hands clutched on her waist, shoving her down on his erection and panted heavily in the crook of her neck, immersing in the sweet pleasure.

Gasping softly, she rested her cheek on his shoulder, the heat still lingering under her skin.

Gray looked at the clock behind her head as the blur cleared from her mind. "Holy shit, we must leave!"

They got dressed as fast as they could; Juvia's hat saved her from the time and trouble to fix her tousled hair, and rushed out of the suite, where they almost bumped into two uncomfortably familiar figures.

"You got to be kidding me" Gray cursed as the pink haired man stared back at him with equal surprise.

"Oh gosh Natsu, I wanna die from embarrassment" Lucy whispered, tugging at his sleeve. "H-Hey!"

"And I thought I heard your voice, Ice brains." Natsu sneered.

"My voice? Don't you have better things to do here than that?"

"I can't help it I'm a dragon slayer and my hearing is better than normal people's!"

"They're at it again…" Lucy said with an exasperated sigh as Juvia crept from behind Gray's back to her side.

"Juvia is so embarrassed."

"You have no idea." the blonde replied, watching their boyfriends fight.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Gray snapped.

"Dunno idiot, maybe the same as what _you're_ doing here?" Natsu retorted.

"I mean, why are you here of all places you pyromaniacal freak!"

Lucy put her hand over Natsu's mouth before he could yell something back. "We need to take another train from here for a job, but it'll be delayed for a couple of hours so we thought…yeah…" she stopped talking before she revealed unnecessary details.

"Gray-sama… The train…" Juvia muttered.

"Oh fuck, the train!" he grabbed her hand and started to run, leaving their confused friends behind. "We gotta go, have fun!"

They handed the key to the receptionist and rushed out of the hotel as discretely as they could.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as they sprang towards the train station.

"Yes?"

"We should do it again sometime."

He laughed "Definitely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated ^_^_


End file.
